Landon Adams
Landon Adams is the runner-up in Survivor: Africa. At the start of the game, Landon was seen as annoying among his tribe, except for Kim Trejo. He narrowly avoided getting eliminated after the first tribal council. After a tribe switch, Landon was in a good position that would last for the rest of the game. At the final tribal council, Landon only got the vote of his ally, Kim. Losing the game to Garrett Klein in a 2-1 vote. Profile Landon was born on a farm in Waco, Texas along with his twin sister, Amanda. Landon went to a local school where his mother was a principal. When he was 8, he became interested in music, especially music that had guitar. When he got a guitar for his birthday, he wouldn't put it down. After graduating high school, Landon went to college at Baylor University. Landon currently lives in Austin, Texas with his fiancee, Elizabeth. Survivor Landon started out the game on the Boran tribe. He led the tribe to their camp; which everyone had mixed emotions about. Over the first couple of days, Landon got along well with Kim Trejo, but he was annoying to the rest of the tribe. After losing the first immunity challenge, Landon was on the chopping block. He targeted Dirk Hale who wasn't social with the tribe. Landon received two votes from Dirk and Rob Patterson, but Landon's lobbying paid off and Dirk was eliminated. Boran managed to win the next two immunity challenges and Landon was able to redeem himself as both an asset in challenges, as well as not being annoying around camp. Landon was getting along with everyone, but when they lost the fourth immunity challenge, he felt in danger again. Rob and Landon teamed up to take down Robyn Harris, who Rob thought was weak in challenges. Rob swung over CeCelia Taylor who also managed to convince Kim; Robyn’s closest ally. At tribal council, Robyn was unanimously voted off. On Day 13, a tribe swap occurred. Landon and Kim swapped to the rival tribe, Samburu. They got along with their new tribemates, Faith Jackson and Garrett Klein. They unfortunately lost the next immunity challenge. Kim recruited Landon and Garrett into an alliance. At tribal council, Faith was unanimously voted off. After Faith’s elimination, the new trio knew they could control the game. They managed to win the next immunity challenge, allowing them to enter the merge. The two tribes merged on Day 19 into a new tribe called Moto Maji. Landon met his new tribemate, Francine Sector, as well as seeing his old tribemates, CeCelia and Rob. Kim won the immunity challenge, granting her safe. Garrett and Kim invited Francine into their alliance and she accepted. Rob and CeCelia thought that Garrett was getting voted off; Landon and Kim even confirmed it. But at tribal council, the new alliance of four blindsided Rob. CeCelia was the outsider and was planned to go next. But Kim was afraid that after she was gone, Garrett and Francine would control the game. Landon won immunity and Kim convinced him to side with CeCelia and eliminate Francine. Landon wasn’t sure, but at tribal council, he sided with the girls and eliminated Francine. At the final four, Garrett thought he lost his trust in Landon and Kim, but they told him they were only targeting Francine and were going to vote out CeCelia next. After Kim won immunity, the threesome unanimously voted off CeCelia. After going through their final rites of passage, the final three went to their final immunity challenge. It wasn’t long before Kim dropped out, leaving Landon and Garrett to win the challenge. Landon won immunity and was informed by Kim she wouldn’t be upset if he voted her out. Despite that, it was still hard for Landon to know who to vote out. At tribal council, Landon voted out Kim, fearing she would unanimously win the game; taking Garrett to the finals. At the final tribal council, Landon only received Kim's vote to win the game. He ended up losing the game to Garrett in a 2-1 vote. Post-Survivor *Landon married his fiancee, Elizabeth in early February 2020. Trivia *Landon is the first runner-up to lose to a male. **He is currently the only runner-up with this distinction. *Everytime Landon attended tribal council, he voted out the person eliminated that same night. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Africa Contestants Category:Boran Tribe Category:Moto Maji Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:Survivor: Africa Category:Finalists